Fred's Kingdom
"Fred's Kingdom" is a second episode of Scooby Doo Adventures. Premise When Fred falls asleep while reading a book about the new king, he woke up in Medieval Times and the knights mistake him as the new king of Rockford castle. He had a good time being king, until he learns that the other king that the knights kicked out is being power-hungry and kidnapped his wife and her children. Synposis Prologue Fred found an old book from the attic and shows it to Daphne. Fred said, "Daphne, remember this book when we were kids?" Daphne was surprised and said, "Jeepers! It's 'The legend the of the new king'! We read that book when we are in Grade 5. I used to read that book, but now I don't want to." Fred said, "Okay... then I'll read it myself." Daphne said, "Don't feel bad, Fred. Our memories won't go away." Fred smiled and said, "Thanks, Daph!" He hugs Daphne and went upstairs to their room. Fred starts reading the book happily. He said, "Boy do I love this book, I bet the new king is coming soon!" While he was reading, he started to get sleepy. Then, Fred fell asleep on the bed. While he was sleeping, the book opened itself and a magical portal appeared above it and sucked Fred in. He was now whisked away from the real world and into Medieval Times. His sleeping body lands on the ground. In Medieval Times Meanwhile, the knights were angry of the King being too greedy and kicked him out of Rockford Castle. The gates close and the King angrily said, "Grr.. those knights kicked me out and my wife and my children divorced." Then he grows evil saying, "I know! I'll just have my own kingdom and kidnap them!" And he laughs evilly. Later, The knights begin walking. One knight said, "I really hate that king, do you, Greg?" Greg said, "Yes, Jack. King Jean Ives is too greedy, we have to find a new one." Suddenly, they saw someone sleeping in middle of the road. Greg said, "Knights, Look! Someone's asleep in the middle of the road, have you noticed that, Ethan?" The other knight smiled and said, "I think we've found a new king! Let's go!" They ran to Fred and another knight said quietly, "A man with a scarf? Hmm... Interesting." Jack whispered back, "Interesting indeed, Phillip." Then smiled and whispered, "It's a good thing I got my bugle to wake him up! Cover your ears!" The knights cover their ears and Jack blew his bugle really loudly. Fred woke up and said, "HUH?! WHA-WHAT WAS THAT?!" Jack laughs and said, "Works every time!" Fred said, "Who are you guys?" The knights said, "We are the knights of Rockford Castle!" Fred gets confused and said, "Rockford Castle? is it haunted?" Greg approached and said, "No! We just kicked out our old king, Jean Ives. He turned cruel with greediness. Since we've done that, will you be our new king?" Fred got nervous and said, "New king? But then I'll get greedy!" Ethan said, "Don't worry, mate! You'll be fine. And uh... what's your name?" Fred said, "I'm Fred Chiles-Reeves. I have a wife named Daphne Blake. I have 2 children and a lot of friends as well." He smiled awkwardly. A knight came up and said with his sword up in the air, "I give us our new king, Fred!" The knights clapped and as Jack puts the crown on Fred's head. He said, "Nice speech, Stefan!" Greg said, "Very well done!" Ethan said, "Like a good knight!" Phillip said, "For our new king!" Stefan said, "Thank you, Jack, Greg, Ethan and Phillip." Fred gets surprised and said, "Jack? Greg? Ethan? Stefan? and Phillip? Why?" Phillip said, "We knew each other for so long since knight school." Fred said, "Okay." Fred’s New Kingdom Later, Fred was in royal clothes. Greg said, "So, how do you look, your majesty?" Fred said while blushing, "I'm embarrassed in this clothes." All knights start to laugh, Stefan said, "Embarrassed? In royal clothing? Why?" Fred strictly said, "Please, I'm serious!" The knights stopped laughing. Fred calmly said, "Uh, I mean, It's the corset, I don't need to wear it." He sighs and said, "Sorry, I don't want to become like that king you guys kicked out." Greg said, "You mean Jean Ives?" Fred said, “Yes.” Phillip said, "Oh, right. The corset. Oh, designer! The King doesn't want a corset!" In a moment, the designer took off Fred's corset. Fred said, "Phew! Good as new! Thank you!" Jack sees that Fred still has his ascot and said, "How come you still had that scarf?" Fred gulped and said, "Uh... I love my ascot and I want to keep it on my neck, please and thank you." Stefan said to Fred, "Your majesty, mind if we give you tour?" Fred said, "Uh... I guess so." Stefan said, “And here is your new throne room. Go ahead, sit down.” All of the sudden, a flat sound and Fred said, "Aah! What was that?!" He spotted a whoopee cushion on his chair. He laughed and said, "I know who did it!" All the knights said, "Oh, Jack!" And they all laughed. Jack said, "I think we should let the king relax. Although, he did look good like a good king." Then they started singing; Jack sang, "Old king Fred was a merry old soul!" Greg sang, "And a merry old soul was he!" Stefan sang, "He didn't want a pipe and he didn't want a bowl!" Phillip and Ethan sang, "But he really loved a cup of tea!" Then they started laughing. Fred’s kingdom rule Later in the Throne room, Fred was thinking about what he should do as king. He said, "I don't think that I should be greedy like Jean Ives." Greg whispered, "What's the king saying?" Jack whispered back, "I don't know." Fred smiled and said, "I know! I'll rule the kingdom with kindness, generosity and loyalty!" The knights said, "What?!" Greg said, "Kindness?" Phillip said, "Generosity?" Jack said, "And loyalty?" All the knights said, "Why?" Fred said, "We should deliver King Jean Ives's gold to the poor, do something nice for everyone, and help one another! Won't that be fun?" Jack said, confused, "Uh.. okay." After Fred’s speech, the whole kingdom decided to be nice to each other and they did what the Fred said. Phillip said, “Well, I guess kindness, generosity and loyalty are new way to be king.” Fred smiled and said, “Yep, and I love it when I can be the king of kindness.” Fred’s Bad dream + The knights comfort Fred + King Jean Ives’s new castle At night, Fred is having a bad dream about King Jean Ives, trying to kill him. He wakes up, alarmed. Fred said, “Oh, why am I having a bad dream about that king?” It is morning, and while Fred is eating breakfast, he is still thinking about what bad deeds King Jean Ives is doing. In the throne room, Jack said, "I don't think the king is his happy self. I wonder what happened to him." The knights see Fred, sitting sadly on his throne. They came and Ethan said, “Your majesty, are you all right?” He said, “My fellow knights..." He said with tears in his eyes "We must not follow King Jean Ives’s rules! We mustn’t! And... I don’t want to be greedy!” Fred starts crying. He said, “Sorry, it’s because I have a bad dream about King Jean Ives.” Stefan said, “Your majesty, everything will go right for us, just as long as King Jean Ives will not hurt us. You must have courage to protect us and yourself as well.” Fred smiled and said, “Thanks, Stefan.” Fred goes into the royal lab, found a telescope and used it to find King Jean Ives’s new castle. Jean Ives has kidnapped his family. His wife, Queen Magnolia said, “How could you, Jean Ives?!” Jean Ives laughed and said, “I have my own castle and I’ll use all 3 of you as my slaves!” Her son, Prince Malen shouted while hugging his little sister, Princess Margaret, “I wished I’d never followed your footsteps, Father! You’re the worst!” After when Fred stopped using the telescope, he said with fear, "Oh No!" Fred’s Royal Lament It was night time, and Fred woke up from another bad dream, then gets out of bed and out to the balcony of the castle. He angrily looks at King Jean Ives’s castle and sings a song about fighting the king or not. Then, the knights woke up and heard his song. Jack said, “What just happened?” Fred grows determined and said, “We must fight the king and rescue the queen and her kids!” Stefan gladly said, “Now, that’s using courage, your majesty!” The knights hug Fred and he hugs the knights. Fred demands, “Rest up, you guys! We’ve got a royal family to rescue and a greedy king to fight! The knights said, “Okay!” Fight the King It is morning and the knights are ready to fight King Jean Ives and rescue the queen and her kids. Fred shouted, “Let’s fight King Jean Ives and rescue the queen and her kids!” All knights said, “Yes, your majesty!” When they arrived at King Jean Ives’s castle, they fought while Fred gets Queen Magnolia and her kids out of the cage and out of the castle. When they are done fighting King Jean Ives, they tore down his castle and the guards sent him to the dungeon. End of Royal Dream All of the knights are happy that Fred rescued the family. Princess Margaret said, “Thank you King Fred for rescuing us!” Queen Magnolia said, “Thank you, King Fred, for saving us from my fiance.” And she hugs Fred. Fred said, “You mean, royal fiancé.” Everybody laughed and knights cheered for Fred. Then, his dream ended when Daphne called Fred and said, “Wake up, Fred, you sleepyhead!” Fred woke up from his dream, yawned and said. “Hey daph, you’ll never guess what dream I had!” Daphne said, “Jeepers! What dream?” Fred starts talking about his dream as they go downstairs. All of the sudden, the book turned gold and puts a picture of Fred in it. The episode ends when Jack the Knight broke the fourth wall and said, “Do you know what kind of king Fred wants to be? Oh I heard you, the king of kindness! (laughs) Goodbye for now!” Cast and Characters Minor Characters Songs Notes/Trivia The image of Fred, sleeping was the parody of Truman, sleeping from the movie, “The truman show” When Fred smiles, a "Squee" sound comes. Category:Scooby Doo Adventures Episodes Category:Niveithika1999’s Stuff Category:Episodes